


in another world

by allfandomnolife



Series: heir [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandomnolife/pseuds/allfandomnolife
Summary: a snapshot into what life would have been like in heir if bucky did not leave.a very not heir-like christmas
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027164
Kudos: 20





	in another world

*

| 5th avenue, new york | 2006 |

*

‘A case of beer on the losers,’ Nat demands, throwing her head back in laughter as Sam sends her a warning glare. The poor girl isn’t aware of just how competitive you and Bucky are. Or how much practise you’ve gotten from the time you spend at the ice-rink once it opens every October.

‘Babe, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ve not skated with these two before. And I don’t recommend it. We can still leave now, we’ve only lost the $20 skate rental,’ Sam warns in a serious voice.

‘It can’t be that bad; lighten up and make sure your skates are on tight.’

‘Yeah, Sam, lighten up and let us beat your asses,’ Bucky taunts before grabbing your hand and skating away. ‘Come on, we can score some beer so we can’t lose.’

‘Trust me, I’m more than aware of that so get those legs moving, Barnes,’ you giggle, slapping his butt to get him moving quicker. ‘Let’s see if we can lap the pair of them. Come on!’

As if you and Bucky are completely in sync with one another, you both push off with your right legs and then your left. Picking up speed, you approach a turn that prompts you both to lean to the left. Bucky’s arm rests against your side and it reminds you of just how much you love him. And how all you need is for him to be close to you.

Turning back, you see that Sam and Nat are quickly catching up to you. Sharing a quick look with Bucky, the pair of you push off once again. This time, with far more determination and a greater risk of accidentally hitting a poor unexpecting child. But there’s a case of beer at stake.

‘Let go of my hand,’ you demand prompting Bucky to give you a hurt look. ‘We’ll be able to go quicker, get the beer, and I can curl up in your lap. But we need to win the beer first.’ You see your breath in the air as you shiver in the chilly air. Bucky lets go of you and the pair of you skate beside each other, gathering up speed.

‘On your left,’ Bucky calls out to Sam.

‘That’s Steve’s line, you prick.’

‘The punk’s not here so someone has to bring his energy.’

‘Where is he?’ Nat asks, glancing at the three of you. 

‘Iraq,’ Bucky sighs. You know how hard it is for him to be away from his best friend, his brother. It’s the first year they’re not going to celebrate together and it causes your heart to hurt too.

‘Oh…’ Nat’s voice trails off. ‘In the spirit of Christmas, especially as Steve isn’t here, why don’t we call it a truce?’ She throws Sam a look to back her up before she bursts out laughing, as do you and Bucky.

‘Absolutely fucking not. You owe us a beer,’ you mockingly chide. ‘And we intend to collect on that debt.’ 

As it nears midnight, the sky grows dark and you grow colder. 

*

| 5th avenue, new york | 2016 |

*

‘Truce?’ Bucky sticks a hand out in front of him, waiting to see how you will respond. Instead of saying a thing, you skate away from him, kicking a little bit of ice up before throwing a cheeky smile his way. 

With “All I Want For Christmas Is You” playing in the background, it feels like a scene out of a Hallmark movie; not your life. Oh, how much life can change… You’re so distracted that you almost miss what Bucky says to you. Luca’s skating rings around you, clearly giddy with anticipation and you look up at Bucky with your eyebrows raised.

‘Absolutely not, game on, Barnes,’ darting off, you attempt to do another lap of the Rockefeller Rink. ’Luca, come on, we’ve got to out-skate your dad!’ Outstretching a hand, Luca grabs onto it and you practically drag him around the rink. He giggles and squeals as you near a turn, scaring him just a little.

‘Hurry up, dad!’ Luca calls back to Bucky. He's close to catching up to the pair of you and you dig a little deeper with the skates and hope that you can go a little faster without injuring Luca. ‘Slow poke!’ 

The busy rink is filled with children screaming after their own parents and you get a little lost in the sight of the city as you lap the rink over and over again. It is forecast to snow during the week leading to a white Christmas. The idea alone puts a smile on your face; a good Christmas. 

You’re snapped out of your thoughts by Luca’s squeal before Bucky skates past the pair of you. ‘See ya later, alligator,’ he teases with a wide grin. ‘Try and catch me if you can.’ The challenge prompts Luca to let go of your hand and chase his father into the centre of the rink. 

Watching Luca enjoy himself puts a smile on your face; it’s not a rare thing but you love it every time you see it. As the sun sets across the city, the lights start to shine, cutting through the fog, and illuminating it all. Never have you loved a place so much. Maybe it’s the scent of mulled wine and apple cider wafting through the air; the laugh of families; the gasps of awe; or just being with your family. It’s as if you can feel the festive feeling radiating off of the people.

*

‘Mommy, daddy, it’s Christmas!’ Luca bursts into your room, jumping in the space between you and Bucky’s body. ‘Wake up! Wake up! It’s Christmas.’ Groaning, you try to fight off your excited child but his enthusiasm takes over and you find yourself willing to get up.

‘Merry Christmas, baby,’ you mumble, ‘Have you brushed your teeth yet?’ As Luca nods his head, Bucky groans from beside you before he wraps one arm around your shoulder, pulling you flush with his body whilst the other pats the space between the pair of you.

‘Luca, it’s still early, lay down and get some sleep, buddy,’ Bucky mumbles, still drowsy. Reluctantly, he slumps into the bed, tucking himself between his parents. ‘But it’s Christmas,’ Luca whines with his face against your arm. Kissing the top of his head, you sigh.

‘Bud, you and your mom are exhausted,’ Bucky lets out a low sigh. ‘Go downstairs and we will meet you in twenty minutes, okay? We need to brush our teeth before we start the day.’ With an excited leap, Luca jumps off of the bed and scampers down the stairs. 

‘Can I open my stocking?’ Luca screams from the bottom of their stairs, to which Bucky allows him. 

‘Now, Mrs Claus,’ Bucky smirks, turning to cup your face. Kissing you softly, you let out a small groan into your husband’s mouth. ‘I think that it’s time for us to start our Christmas off properly.’ His voice is low and husky making you clench your thighs together unintentionally.

As if your body is his own, Bucky knows; he slips a hand between your thighs to feel them clench around him. He can feel your arousal begin to gather, causing him to let out an amused laugh, ‘I’ve barely even done anything yet, doll.’ You feel the embarrassment burn inside of you and to avoid his intense gaze, you kiss him.

He lightly bites your bottom lip once you part. ‘That got you to shut up,’ you tease and Bucky climbs out of bed to lock the door before pulling the covers off of your body. The cool air makes goosebumps rise but it is quickly rectified once Bucky’s large body engulfs yours. 

The warmth of his body radiates onto yours as he kisses down your throat and chest. ‘You’re so fucking beautiful. I don’t deserve you,’ Bucky kisses you once more before removing your panties and disposing of his own boxers. ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ you whisper, unable to muster anything louder. With one arm propping himself up by your head, Bucky grabs his length and lines himself up with your sex, brushing the head of his cock over the slit to gather your wetness. He pushes in, letting out a low groan.

‘You’re so fucking tight,’ he praises, slowly sheathing himself entirely inside of you. Slowly, he builds up his rhythm, thrusting into you, and picking up the pace until you hear the bed squeak and his balls slapping against you. Your back arches, trying to get him closer into you whilst you bite onto his shoulder, not wanting to alarm Luca.

‘More, please,’ your begs are barely more than breathy moans as your body moves in sync with Bucky’s. You’re so close that your body starts to convulse, your vision turning black as your walls clench around Bucky, begging him to fill you up. Bucky thrusts into your quicker, waiting for you to come undone around him and when you do, one hand is in his hair and the other bracing yourself with his metal arm. 

As your walls flutter and clench around him, Bucky uses it to leverage his own orgasm. He fucks you through yours until your trembling walls begin to settle before he fills you, letting out a groan. ‘I love you, Mrs Barnes.’

‘I love you more, Mr Barnes.’

*

‘Luca, time for presents, baby,’ you call from the kitchen. It is very much so known that you need him and Bucky to sit around the tree to unwrap the presents. Wiping your hands on the tea towel, you make your way to both of your men. They’re both sitting around the tree and you grab a quick picture of the pair of them before joining them.

Handing Luca a large box, you watch him tear away the paper with fever before turning to Bucky. ‘Oh my God! Thank you mom and dad!’ Luca starts to squeal, looking at the present in front of him. ‘Is it really what I think it is?’ Your son looks at the pair of you with wide eyes.

‘Yes it is, baby,’ you coo, throwing a smile at your husband. ‘When your dad saw you design a metal arm, he thought that we should make it. Daddy’s going to start selling it for little boys and girls who have lost their arm.’

‘It’s called the Little Luca,’ Bucky explains. ‘It’s not your only gift but I know you said that one day you want to be able to build them so the best first step is having one you designed be made into one. This is the first ever Little Luca Arm made ever and you get to keep the first one.’

Luca looks at Bucky in sheer amazement before running over to hug him. ‘Thank you mommy, thank you daddy!’

‘You’re very welcome, sweetheart,’ you say, kissing the top of his head. ‘I’ve got a gift for you and your dad.’ You can’t help the small smile that grows as you hand Bucky the small rectangular box. He looks at you with confusion as he unwraps it and finds a small test there.

‘Y-you’re pregnant?’ he asks through tears and you nod with a broad smile. Bucky pulls you into a tight hug, gently sobbing into your shoulder. ‘Luca, you’re going to be a big brother.’ Bucky whispers in shock. You know that he can’t comprehend it; you’ve spoken about having another baby, but neither of you thought it would be so soon.

‘Merry Christmas,’ you giggle, reaching an arm out for Luca to join the hug.

‘You’ve honestly made my gift to you seem a lot less special now,’ Bucky jokes before pulling out a small jewellery box. With unsteady hands, and tears still falling from your face, you take it. Pulling off the lid, you gasp: you never expected to see them again. ‘They’re yours more than they are mine. I should have never taken them back; you loved them.’

‘I only loved them because I got to keep you too,’ you whisper, letting Bucky put the dog tags around your neck. ‘I only loved them because if you didn’t come back, I’d still have them to remember you by, but have both you and the tags lets me know that you’re whole. And you’re here. And I love you.’

‘I’m so lucky to have the two, no, to have all three of you.’


End file.
